


The Twins' Fairytale

by Arinya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arinya/pseuds/Arinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo and Izaya were born as twins, but since both were uncontrollable even as toddlers, Shizuo was given away and raised by the Heiwajima family.<br/>In high school, they meet each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very welcome! Just a few words would make me very happy and I really appreciate advice as well.  
> Thanks in advance and have fun reading!

Some years ago twin boys were born to the Orihara family. Both had brown hair but the colour of their eyes made it easy to identify them. The older one's eyes were red like blood while the eyes of the younger one looked like pure gold. Mr. and Ms. Orihara were very happy to have such cute and beautiful babies but, as they grew up bit by bit, the parents began to think that their current comfortable life might be not permanent. Shortly after the little boys turned two, the older one, Izaya, was already able to speak well and even started to read books for children. Shizuo was a bit slower than Izaya in learning how to speak but at least he seemed to act much more like a child. Both excelled in physical abilities compared to the other kids though it differed in the way the twins did things. Izaya was very agile while Shizuo was strong for their age. Their parents started to fear the abilities both had only a year later.

It was one of the Orihara family's usual but busy days: Mr. Orihara was a journalist and often worked overtime and sometimes even at night. Because of that Ms. Orihara had to do the housework and look after the kids alone. On this day she was cleaning the windows, washing clothes and getting rid of the dust. That's why she was late in buying the necessary things for that day's dinner. Ms. Orihara decided to put the twins in their playpen so they couldn't hurt themselves, said that she would be right back and rushed to the closest store in the neighbourhood. When she came back about 20 minutes later, it was already too late. Both had escaped the playpen and had demolished the living room. It seemed that Izaya had taken away Shizuo's beloved cuddly toy (a pink rabbit) and was now sitting on top of the cupboard with the rabbit's head in the one hand and the body in the other. Seeing his mom didn't hinder him throwing the head on top of the lamp and, after succeeding, looking quite satisfied.

Shizuo, on the other hand, hadn't been able to reach his rabbit or the enemy called "brother". That's why he had tried his best to throw everything in his reach at the culprit. Shards of vases, the remote control, even a door handle and some chairs were lying around the cupboard. Even closing and opening her eyes again and again didn't change anything about the situation. Ms. Orihara took care of the shards and scolded both. This was something she had to talk about with her husband. What if they fought again in the future? Would the house still be safe to enter?

When Mr. Orihara came back, Ms. Orihara showed him the results of the twins' fight. At first he thought someone had broken into his house but then he heard the ridiculous story of his own sons committing this mess and his wife's fears about what might become of them if they continued to live together. They concluded that they couldn't possibly keep both of them if this ever happened again.

The summer after Izaya and Shizuo turned four years old.

"Shizuo, this is your new family. They are called Heiwajima. You even get a little baby brother. Isn't that just lovely? Now you're the big brother. Now, introduce yourself to them."

"Hi…" little Shizuo said shyly.

He didn't expect them to keep him either like the last two families. For sure they would find a reason to give him away again. Not even his own family wanted him. They had abandoned him.

But over time and, to Shizuo's surprise, he grew to like this family, especially Kasuka, his new younger brother. The other families had either gotten kids of their own and had no need for Shizuo anymore or their work was more important than him so that he started to get violent again and hurt them. Here he had no reason to fear anything. His new parents already had a kid but still adopted him. His new dad was working a lot but at least the mom was home all day because of Kasuka, made him pudding and playing with them a lot. Shizuo was loved.

Even though he felt happy and at home in his new family, in the following years he occasionally asked himself why his own family discarded of him even though Izaya was the one who had usually started the fights. Maybe it was because he was too stupid? Was it because he wasn't enough of a genius like his older brother? Exactly what was he lacking?

Shizuo's violent behaviour didn't stop but it got a lot better in the Heiwajima family. With the years passing by he got stronger than anyone else although most times he could control his temper. Everything shattered, though, when Shizuo started to attend the Raira Academy. This was the place where he met Izaya again.

When Shizuo was given away, Izaya felt like he had won. He was the most beloved person of their parents. They decided to let him stay. The actual reason was unimportant. A win is a win and stays that way but time passed by and his parents weren't giving him more attention now that Shizuo was gone. On the contrary: they sometimes seemed to be rather depressed about giving away their second born son. Finally Ms. Orihara was pregnant again and another pair of twins was born. Izaya's parents now gave them the most attention and even though these girls - trained by Izaya - weren't sweet little angels but most likely devils, the parents did not give them away or gave them less love. It was frustrating but the brunet had to admit that Kururi and Mairu were nearly as intelligent as him and it would be too much of a pain in the ass to get them out of the house. Instead he would try to get some money and live on his own. Only a short time later he was already successful with his new job as an informant. Using his newly gained connections he also found out where Shizuo was. It interested him to see what face his little brother would show when they would see each other again.

On their first day of high school, Izaya was kind of exited. He was nearly eager to see what became of his little brother and that's why he arrived way too early. Only after finding a good spot to be able to see the entrance from the building without being seen himself, he was able to settle down a bit and watched as the other students arrived. Some came in groups, some alone but it took another 30 minutes until he saw the person in question. Shizuo was walking next to Shinra, a student he knew from middle school. So they were friends. What amazed Izaya most was that Shizuo had bleached his hair. It matched his golden eyes. The rest of his looks were great too and only his face gave away that they were siblings. There was no way to deny that. Satisfied with the one-sided encounter, Izaya walked to the great hall where the ceremony for the first years would take place.

One week later, Shizuo had been fighting against the soccer club because of… because of… he already forgot why but Shinra came together with someone. That guy was clapping his hands and smiling in a way that was very familiar. Shinra introduced him.

"That's Orihara Izaya. We went to the same middle school."

It had been about ten years since they saw each other but for Shizuo it wasn't a meeting he had been looking forward to. The blond one knew he would get in trouble if he tried to attack Izaya. It had always been the case when they were kids and he never won a fight. So Shizuo simply said: "You piss me off."

Okay, certainly, it wasn't the best thing to say if he wanted to avoid trouble but that was the nicest thing he had to say to that certain person.

"Ohh, too bad. I thought you and I could have some fun."

"Shut up."

At this point it might have been intelligent to walk away but something held him back. Maybe he even wanted to talk a bit more with his brother? No, definitely not. Really!

"Don't be like that, Shizu-chan."

That one sentence was enough for Shizuo to forget what he tried to tell to himself earlier. It was an insult to be called that way. Like the past years never happened, like it wasn't his brother's fault that Shizuo didn't even know his parents' faces anymore. He attacked Izaya and said person simply dodged that attack and vanished from Shizuo's sight. This guy had gotten really fast! Looking around, Shizuo tried his best to not be attacked by surprise but it was useless. Just a second later, Izaya had cut his chest with some kind of knife. Nothing serious but the score was in favour of his opponent right now and that was the one thing he wouldn't ever tolerate. While Shizuo's rage was reaching its peak, Izaya decided it was best to change the location and ran away. Both already had forgotten that they had been in a place called 'school' and that they soon had to attend something like 'classes'. That was why Shizuo followed without a second thought and, after passing some streets and corners, he ended up being hit by a car. Gladly he wasn't injured badly but there was no way to win this chase now. With Izaya paying the driver, he was entirely humiliated and silently admitted that this was his brother's win once again.

A while later, in Shinra's apartment, the twins met again but Celty could somehow hold Shizuo back before anything serious happened. After both got their treatment and were chased out of the apartment, Izaya surprised himself and Shizuo with the question whether the younger brother wanted to come to his apartment for a while. The blond one asked:

"Visit mom and dad?"

"No, I already have my own apartment."

"Then why should I step into the lion's den?"

He earned a bright smile. "No reason. You don't have to."

Shizuo knew that he would definitely tap into a trap if he went with Izaya but to maybe get to know something about his parents was something he would take the risk for. He called home to say that he would be late and that they shouldn't wait for him for dinner and followed Izaya.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Shizuo wondered about when entering the apartment was how Izaya could afford that apartment even though they only entered high school.

"Do our parents pay for this?"

"No. I earn enough money."

"You're only 15."

"And? Why shouldn't I be able to earn enough to be able to live here?"

"Are you a drug dealer or what? Most adults working in companies can't afford this."

"You might not know it, but I am smart. That's why I am able to get enough money. Though it's nice to have you worry about me."

"I am definitely not worried."

"Really~?"

"…"

"Sit down somewhere. Do you want to drink something?"

"Milk."

"Are you a kid or what?"

A minute later they were sitting on the couch and Shizuo was drinking his glass of milk quietly. It was a weird situation for the blond one; after such a long time he saw his other half again and they were nearly friendly with each other compared to their meeting at noon. The most difficult part was how to start a conversation, one which would give him some answers. He couldn't think of anything. Izaya didn't seem to take the lead either. It was irritating. Shizuo hated being irritated and Izaya was the person who was at fault for his irritation so he hated him even more.

"Say, why did you bring me here? I can't believe you don't have any hidden motives for this."

"I honestly don't have any. The sole reason I brought you here was to talk to you for a bit. So why don't we start with you? What happened to you after you… left home?"

"LEFT home? Are you fucking with me? I was given away! It wasn't my own damn choice!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just let those details slide for now."

Not that sentence, the bored sounding voice nor the smirking grin could ease Shizuo's anger. It only made one thing clear: the person sitting next to him was his most behated brother. There was only one unusual thing: behind Izaya's usual behaviour seemed to be something like real interest. Shizuo wasn't stupid enough to blindly believe his intuition when it came to the person sitting next to him but somehow it calmed him down and he started to talk.

"Well, first I was sent to a temporary family who take in emergency kids like me. They were nice but I was furious and smashed everything I got my hands on. Shortly after that, they brought me into an institution for problematic kids. Most of the other kids were way older than me. The caretakers couldn't handle me either but then there was a couple which wanted me. In the end it didn't work out with this or the next family. Then I came to the third family: the Heiwajimas."

Before, Shizuo had looked distant and his face was without expression but with mentioning the Heiwajima family his face lighted up and his voice sounded a lot happier.

"They even adopted me and now I can say that it was the best that could have happened to me. It's they who are my family now, and that won't ever change."

The last words were said as if to keep Izaya at a distance. There was no lie in the blond one's words but the brunet one could see how confused (and maybe even scared) his brother was by seeing him again. Izaya, clearly satisfied with finding some weak points in Shizuo's story, asked: "But now you're not living with them anymore either, right? Why?"

There didn't seem to be any ill will in this question. Because of that Shizuo decided to answer it, even though the reason was something really personal.

"Well… I didn't want to… Actually I am already too indebted to them. That's why I chose Reika. It's too far away to just go to school from their place every day but close enough to visit them sometimes."

"You are still the big baby who can't stay away from Momi's skirt but goes out of sight because you don't want to be hated," Izaya stated.

BAM

The table split in two and the drinks fell to the ground. Shizuo was standing, breathing heavily and glaring at his brother.

"You're going too far, flea!"

"Sorry, I am really sorry," Izaya said while snickering. The apology wasn't convincing.

"You really piss me off."

"That may be true but you like it."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, I might do that later."

"… What?" Shizuo asked perplexed.

"I said I might fuck myself later, since I am a healthy young man."

"There is no help for you anymore."

"Well, thank you."

There it was again, the smirk that made those crimson eyes shine brightly. Thanks to this weird conversation Shizuo's anger slowly faded away. Both started to clean up the mess the blond had produced earlier and he used this opportunity to ask a question himself.

"Well, can you tell me about… about our parents? How are they doing?"

To his surprise, Izaya willingly answered him.

"There is not much to tell you about. Our parents are healthy and life was pretty quiet after you left. Of course that was only until the girls were born."

"Girls? We have sisters?"

"Yeah and they are twins as well, currently attending elementary school and even though they are way more civilized than we were, you shouldn't underestimate those two. They…"

"That's enough," Shizuo interrupted.

"Are you sure?"

"I am," it was good enough to hear that their parents were well. Other stories would only hurt him. He didn't need to know how, exactly, they had been living their happy life without him. To hear that they even got more kids after giving him away was hurting him as well. Adding to that, there was a high possibility for Izaya to say something that would put even more salt into his wounds. For the sake of continuing their conversation, he asked Izaya some more personal questions like his hobbies and hoped that the Orihara family wouldn't be mentioned anymore. Weirdly, Izaya followed that way of conversation, avoided family issues and they only continued to talk about themselves.

When Shizuo's stomach began to growl, it was already 1:30 in the morning.

"I guess you can't catch the last train anymore," Izaya said. "What do you want to eat?"

"Isn't there a bus driving anymore either?"

"No, there isn't. Whether you want to or not, you'll have to sleep here or take a taxi to get back home but I guess that isn't an option for you…?"

"Well, staying here isn't exactly an option either," Shizuo grumbled.

"We can't change anything about it now. So, do you want to eat something or not?"

Shizuo frowned. "I want something sweet."

"You can have sugar."  
"Stop joking. Just make something."

"Okay, wait a minute."

Shizuo then realized something important. "You can cook?"

"No, not really, but I can make onigiri."

That was better than nothing. As hungry as he currently was, Shizuo would eat nearly anything. Gladly he had nothing to fear. They were delicious.

Izaya yawned. "Do you mind if I take a shower first? I wanna go to bed soon."

"No."

A few seconds later the blond heard the water of the shower running and about 15 minutes later his older brother returned, only wearing a blue towel. The brunet's hair sparkled; some water drops were falling down his naked body.

"You can take one now."

"Good. By the way, where do I sleep? On the couch?"

"No you will have the honour of sharing the bed with me. I don't have a second blanket."

"You're kidding."

"Come on; you're not a girl. I won't rape you. And the whole thing wasn't planned, otherwise I would have gotten something for you. It's not that I'm happy about it."

The shower was reviving. All the built-up stress from the day just vanished. While showering he thought about the evening. For being together with his brother and only damaging a table was quite an accomplishment. Another thing to think about was the apartment. It seemed like Izaya used the living room as some kind of office. There were no pictures, only bookshelves and the bathroom had no real private feel to it either. Well, for now, it wasn't that important.

After Shizuo finished showering they went to bed. Gladly it was a bed big enough for two people. They talked some more but both were exhausted and fell asleep after a short while. When Shizuo woke up again, he felt suffocated. The reason for that was his older brother. Said person was lying next to him and – no, that wasn't the right explanation. Izaya was cuddling with him! One hand was lying on his chest, one leg across his stomach. "This morning sucks," were Shizuo's first thoughts. He wanted to push off the other one right away but he made one big mistake. Right before he wanted to move, his eyes had already met the brunet one's sleeping face. What he saw was paralyzing him. It was amazing how this wicked person could look this innocent while sleeping. Now that he thought about it, the fact that his archenemy would hug him even in his sleep was definitely weird. The fact that Shizuo didn't mind it as much as he thought he would was beyond normal, too. Although he would never admit it, Shizuo actually, somehow, liked it. Izaya moved his hand a bit. The younger twin hoped that his brunet mirror image wouldn't wake up right now. To let this devil in an angel's costume see his flustered face wasn't something he wished for. But he had nothing to fear. Izaya was still sleeping. In the end he came to the conclusion that it was the best for him to not let himself be captivated by this adorable – well, he would just forget about this morning and his idiotic behaviour. He closed his eyes again and dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya on the other hand was, of course, aware of his "sleeping habits" or, to speak the whole truth: he woke up way before Shizuo did and, seeing Shizuo sleeping so soundly, he simply couldn't resist teasing him. After thinking about several ways to piss him off, he decided that clinging onto his younger brother like some loose girl was probably an amusing way to satisfy his own needs. He had been acting too much like a common person the day before and this would be a good start. Shizuo would definitely be out of his mind and to continue the game of cat- and-mouse from their first meeting after all those years was just the right thing to start a day.

Slowly and without waking his brother, Izaya moved closer to him and finally put his right arm and leg around the sleeping teen. Actually it felt quite nice lying in this position and because of that he wasn't eager for Shizuo to wake up. There was no clock in the brunet's line of sight but it felt only like a few minutes when the younger one started waking up. Izaya quickly closed his eyes and awaited the signal to start the game. Shizuo began to move slowly, recognizing the position they were in and a second later all of his actions froze. While the older one wondered why the other one did not take any action, Shizuo began to relax and went to sleep again only a few minutes later.

What the hell just happened? Well, the better question was: why didn't anything happen? Izaya opened his crimson coloured eyes slightly and saw his brother lying there, eyes closed and apparently without discomfort. He closed his eyes again. This was a sign that the blond one felt safe even though it had been a totally different thing yesterday when he wasn't even that willing to follow him in his apartment. Now he even accepted him sleeping this close? As to be expected of an Orihara. No one born into this family would do exactly whatever the other person wanted him or her to do. A new, and, this time, perfect plan had to be thought of. The easiest ways to guarantee that Shizuo's temper would explode was to either do something stupid like colouring his face with a permanent marker (whiskers and a cat nose would be cute…did he have some nekomimi lying around somewhere?) or to just continue what he was originally doing. According to Shizuo's lacking reaction this morning, the cat-like face would probably be the more effective way to anger him. On the other hand Izaya didn't want to abandon his former plan entirely. He decided a victory would taste better with the latter method and slowly lifted his arm to put his hand under the shirt while his leg ended up lying upon a more private region.

Though Shizuo's sleep wasn't deep, the brunet had been skilful enough to not wake him up. He waited for another few moments until his brother's body would not mind the new positions of the foreign limbs anymore. Then the brunet began sliding his leg softly up and down and his hand started playing with his opponent's nipple. A grin like the one of a Cheshire cat formed itself on Izaya's face. Even though his brother hadn't shown the awaited reaction the first time, this time would be different because Shizuo's member already started to react to the movements and his breathing changed slightly. This situation was definitely too much for a person like him. It took another moment and the younger one woke up. Izaya tried to hide a snicker but it was futile and stopped moving. He didn't even pretend to sleep anymore and the crimson eyes waited to meet their golden counterparts.

At first Shizuo didn't comprehend what just had been happening. His brother's position was still about the same but the whole thing had a different feeling to it. Only a second later he was already sitting in the bed, looking down and when he realized what must have been happening he finally looked in the flea's rotten eyes.

"IzaAAAYAAAHH," Shizuo had no time for formalities.

His name being called, the older one brought himself in a formal sitting position and happily awaited the game to start.

"Yes?"

"You slut. Drop dead!"

This was the sign. The formal position wasn't a problem for the brunet teen. In less than a second he was already standing, turned around and began to run through his own apartment. Shizuo wasn't slow but he was no match for his brother in that regard. Because of that he used everything in his reach and tried to throw it at his enemy though he refrained to throw the furniture. He was furious but even he knew that there was no chance for him to hit the flying flea with them in such a narrow space.

About 15 minutes later, Izaya was finally cornered in the kitchen. Izaya had taken a knife from one of the drawers and was pointing it at his brother.

"Well I would really like to continue our entanglement but before you try to kill me – not that it is possible – I wanted to tell you that school starts in about half an hour and you aren't even dressed yet."

The older teen was showing a grin even though he couldn't be sure that Shizuo had even heard his argumentation but to his surprise the blond one lost all interest in the fight and just said that he would use the bath.

"Don't start thinking of me while jerking off, Shizu-chan."

"…"

"Boo~ring. You are such a good student. Are you feeling guilty for skipping classes this early?"

"Stop it. I will simply kill you after school."

"Is that an invitation to a date, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya couldn't stop laughing while hearing that something, probably the mirror, broke in the bathroom. Well, they had not much time until school started and Shizuo blocked the bathroom. That's why he started with making a simple breakfast.

They arrived in school on time although they quarrelled the whole time and over the next few days they rarely saw each other. Most times their 'meetings' ended up with a fight or Izaya being chased by Shizuo. Those events were always initiated by the older twin. It was only after two weeks that the blond teen searched for his brother himself for the first time. After school he had waited in front of the brunet's apartment. His face was already showing discomfort before even seeing his other half. Several cigarette stubs in front of his feet were evidence enough for the time he had waited for the other one to turn up. When Izaya finally did come back home, the red eyes of said person lit up and a typical, not entirely innocent, smile formed itself in his face.

"Shizu- chan! What brings you here?"

The wanted person finally turned up but that wasn't enough for the younger one's mood to improve. It nearly had the opposite effect.

"Don't call me that. My name is ShizuO!"

"But I always call you Shizu-chan. Isn't it cute?"

"Fuck you."

"Well what brings you here, Shizuo?" Izaya tried being diplomatic.

"Can we go inside first?" it was clear that it wasn't his wish to go into his enemy's apartment but the thing he wanted to talk about seemed to be more important to him than the dispute with his brother.

"Sure."

Izaya motioned for his twin to sit down on the couch and even brought him a glass of milk without being questioned. Of course he already knew what it would be about if the blond himself decided to meet up in the so called "lion's den".

"So, what do you want from me? My body?" Izaya snickered.

"Stop with the stupid jokes already… I want to meet our parents."

The last sentence was only muttered but the ears of an informant are sharp and it was no problem for Izaya to understand the words. For the older one it was time to play another game.

"And what if they don't want to see you?"

A pained expression appeared on the younger one's face for just a second.

"Then I would ask you to give me a photo at least. I don't want to go back and be an Orihara again. My wish is only to see them once and, if possible, I would want to meet our sisters, too."

"Well I could ask them to meet up with you but what would you give me in return? I won't do it for free."

"What do you want?"

"I know you don't have much money. The other things I want are information and sexual… courtesies. Which one shall it be?"

The crimson eyes were sparkling. Izaya definitely had fun watching his brother's reaction while Shizuo's cheeks blushed in a deep red. After regaining his composure his golden eyes sparkled as well but out of anger instead of amusement.

"What kind of information?"

"For a start I would like to know about Kasuka. That's what your "brother" is called, right?"

"I won't ever tell you anything about him."

"Then I won't ever tell our parents about you either. Or could it be that you want to take the second option?"

While talking Izaya had stood up and cornered his twin on the couch. Of course the brunet was grinning his usual grin when he was about to get what he wanted. Shizuo on the other hand was feeling more and more uncomfortable. To free his mind he decided that it had to be a joke. Not even his rotten other half would really go through with something like incest. Finally reaching that conclusion, he started to fight back.

"Well, yeah sure. Let's just get over with it."

The answer came without hesitation

"Okay, undress."

The answer came without hesitation but it wasn't the reaction Shizuo had expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, now that Shizuo had decided to strike back at Izaya, he couldn't simply give up just because Izaya didn't react the way he wanted. He would damage his pride if he just gave up now. The blond decided that he wouldn't be the person to stop first. It had to be his brother. Now that that was settled, he started to strip. It was a very embarrassing situation for the blond. While he slowly was freeing himself from his school uniform, crimson eyes followed all of his movements. To hide his hesitation and awkwardness, he asked if they should go to the bedroom.

"Well, if we had wings, I wouldn't even mind doing it flying, but I guess a boring person like yourself only likes common stuff. So yeah, let's go."

"What is that supposed to mean? You're the one who suggested doing 'that kind of thing' in the first place and I just thought it might be more comfortable there than on this couch," Shizuo couldn't help but to pout a bit.

"If you think so, Shizu-chan, then I'll gladly accept that you were kindly worrying about me. You're so romantic."

"Fuck you."

"No need, when you are about to do that but another time I'll surely remember that."

The blond one blushed while the crimson eyed person smiled wickedly. Although the younger brother had already decided to win at this game, he couldn't keep wondering why Izaya was able to say such things without being embarrassed in the slightest. Did he already have some experiences with 'that'? The chance was high. Were guys included in that calculation or did he even prefer guys over girls?

His thoughts weren't helping him in any way. They even made him more nervous. Now that they were in the bedroom, the whole situation seemed even more real. Knowing that he was digging his own grave, the younger teen asked: "Shouldn't you undress yourself as well, Izaya?"

"Well, you do have a point. You can sit down already, you know?"

With that said, the dark-haired swiftly freed himself from his shirt and everything else until he was standing there only in his boxers. Shizuo had already forgotten his embarrassment over being looked at by this person but now he himself had done the same and hadn't even blinked while watching Izaya. Although the twins looked almost completely the same with their clothes on, his brother seemed to be somehow frail even though he was quite muscular. Above everything else, he was dazzling. Now Izaya walked towards him, put his hands on his brother's shoulders, and placed himself on top of the blond while pushing him down on the bed.

Then the brunette slowly placed a kiss on Shizuo's lips and said: "Say, you could react at least a bit. Don't just lie there like a dead fish. You know, I am the one being paid here, not you. So do me the favour and just do something."

Annoyed at Izaya's remark, the younger twin opened his mouth to answer but Izaya simply used that opportunity to kiss him in a more adult way. Their tongues met, shyly at first but soon they got acquainted with each other and the following kisses were placed eagerly. As if it was natural, as if he always had been doing so, Shizuo found himself touching his brother's body and soon after both had forgotten about everything else. Even though their bodies were very similar and familiar, to touch each other felt completely new and entrancing.

Izaya's body was a bit more slender though definitely well built. Maybe that was the reason why he was that much more agile than Shizuo? No need to think about this useless stuff right now. The blond wanted more, more touching, more kissing and more of "Izaya". Using only little of his well known strength, the younger twin pushed his mirror image with the red eyes off and pinned him on the bed. To prevent any reaction of the other one, he hurried and kissed his opponent. It was a good move but the older one still managed to snicker. While the younger twin now resumed caressing all of the other's body, Izaya began kissing the throat and even bit the earlobe of his twin. With swift movements the older one undressed the last pieces of their clothing.

"Say, can you grab the tube from there, Shizu-chan?" the brunet pointed to a small table next to the bed.

"Why do you need that now?" the blond asked.

"That's a lubricant. Any more questions?"

It took Shizuo a second to comprehend the meaning of the conversation, then he blushed in a bright red but he leaned over to get it. Obviously amused, Izaya took the tube, opened it and squeezed some of its content into his hand.

"Well, I suppose you aren't very familiar with what's to come so lay down; I'll take over from here."

With that said, the tube flew to the opposite end of the bed, Izaya's free hand pushed Shizuo down and the brunet leaned over and a moment later the blond was already in heaven. The reason for that was that the older twin was good at everything and – as it seemed – especially giving blowjobs. At first Izaya used only his tongue to lick the throbbing member, interrupted by placing kisses all over it and finally he took it in his mouth and moved awfully slowly. Additionally the dark-haired teen prepared his back entrance thoroughly. When Shizuo was about to go crazy because of his brother's treatment, his member suddenly felt cold and lonely.

Izaya had stopped and had moved himself above Shizuo, both of his slender legs on each side of his twin's body. The golden coloured eyes widened as one hand held his member and positioned it for what was to come. Shortly before their bodies connected something in the darkest back of Shizuo's mind screamed about how this situation was wrong and that he should stop it but there was nothing; he could care less about in that moment. All he wanted was to get back the feeling he had until a few moments ago and then the hot sensation was back. When they finally connected again, it felt even better than before. Thanks to the earlier preparation, Izaya could take him in whole and started to move shortly after.

Earlier Shizuo had shut his eyes but now he kept them open widely to see the face of his partner in crime. His brother's expression was slowly changing from the usual grinning face into a lewd, blushing and enjoying one. The blond wondered if they looked alike even in this situation. It didn't matter. At least their feelings seemed to be the same. Abandoning all thoughts, Shizuo moved one of his hands starting from the other twin's legs, followed by the hips and the stomach and moved back down to Izaya's erection. He touched it slightly, gained an extra moan from the black-haired and, motivated by it, he continued by stroking it gently.

Living only for his own satisfaction – as to be expected – Izaya moved to his own tempo. Letting the blond touching him additionally had taken him off his own rhythm but he had soon regained it by moving faster. An additional excitement was looking at the person who gave him the pleasure. Shizuo had always been good looking but that was nothing compared to how he looked now. Although his eyes were only opened partly, he was directly looking at him with pure lust. His mouth was opened to be able to breath in the greedy way this situation required and his cheeks were coloured in a beautiful red. The chest was moving quickly and pearls of sweat glittered all over the body.

Just when the brunet wished to be able to touch his brother's body more, Shizuo pushed him over again, took the lead and thrust his member with pure need. It was more than welcome by the older twin, who used an embrace to exchange more kisses. A few moments later, even that was too much. Both of them were close, so close to their release but whatever it was Izaya wanted to last longer and if it was just by a second. In this situation the only thing left for him was to give his mirror image a different kind of sensation. He pulled himself up enough to reach Shizuo's neck and bit it strongly enough to blood to flow. It had the effect he wanted. The younger teen came strongly inside of him only a few seconds later and so he was able to find his release as well.

Shizuo, feeling completely satisfied himself, snuggled into Izaya and both enjoyed the afterglow for a while but then he was pushed away by the brunet who stood up and went to pick up a pen and some paper. He wrote something down and gave it to Shizuo.

"What's that?"

"It's the map and address of our parents' place," Izaya answered without any emotion.

The younger brother was a bit surprised by the sudden change of attitude.

"Won't you come with me?" he asked without thinking about it.

"No. That's not part of the deal."

"And didn't you say you would ask them to meet with me first?"

"They are willing to meet you. I don't need to ask them to."

His crimson eyes glowed while saying it but his voice didn't change a bit. What the hell was going on? Shizuo was confused but he decided to ignore it – at least for today. Something was definitely weird here.

"If you are still unsure whether to believe me or not, you can simply change your hair colour back to normal. Mixed with a bit of acting, our dear parents won't ever know the difference. Can't say the same for the twins though."

"But wouldn't they know it, if we both turned up on the same day?"

"That's something that won't happen."

"Why?" Shizuo couldn't help but to be curious.  
"I haven't visited them since I started living here and I don't plan to change that anytime soon."

"You haven't met them?"

"No. Enough with the questions," Izaya sighed.

"Take that paper and do what you want with it. I completed the task you came for, you paid as well. If you would be so nice as to leave soon, I have some things to do."

Being rejected that strongly through the whole conversation, Shizuo was left with no option but to put on his clothes and leave. Now he had what he had originally wanted – a connection to his parents – but he couldn't help but to think about the sudden change in Izaya. His attitude wasn't only cold but it felt like there was something more behind it. He felt like he had missed something crucial. It was getting dark outside. He went to a store to get the necessary things to change his hair colour – just in case – and went back home. When he arrived he was still irritated but then something else came in his mind which kicked out any of the other thoughts. He had just slept with his own twin brother. How could he even think of facing his parents ever again?

"Fuck! Izaya, I am so gonna kill you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo's anger only survived for a couple of minutes. He started walking through his apartment, still very confused and thinking about what happened. The teen had to admit that his brother didn't force him to do all that. Adding to that: neither one of them had said anything about stopping it. Of course the blond had wanted his twin to stop first, only to win at least once in his life, but while they were at it he already had completely forgotten about it. Wait – they went both through with it, then who had won? It was probably a draw because both went through with it, right? There was no clear answer to it. This was an outcome he hadn't included in his calculation. Now, what should he do next? Izaya's reaction was definitely creepy, the blond teen wouldn't have been so confused about it if his twin had shown his usual grinning face followed by something to anger him but that cold attitude was disturbing but there was no use thinking about it because he couldn't do anything at that point.

What was possible was to visit their parents and see why Izaya had decided to not live with them anymore. If it had been Shizuo's decision he would be still living with them. Although it would be quite weird to look his parents in the eyes after what happened, he decided to visit them. His curiosity had been awakened once again and now it came in handy that he had a twin for the first time. He would visit them in two days, a Saturday, as "Izaya" and once he had decided on it, the younger brother was finally able to calm down and went to sleep.

Shizuo had already dyed his hair on Friday. He even bought a pair of red contact lenses. The colour wasn't as beautiful as the ones of his brother's crimson eyes but it was close enough to even fool himself. When he had looked in the mirror and tried to imitate Izaya's typical smile, he felt the sudden urge to smash the mirror into pieces. Earlier in school he had searched for his brother but hadn't found him. It wasn't that the brunette hadn't been to school at all but he seemed to suddenly vanish from everyone's sight as soon as the bell had rang. That behaviour only added to younger teen's determination and on Saturday, when the clock hit 2 p.m., he took off.

Meanwhile Izaya was lying on his sofa and thought about the possible outcome of a meeting between his twin brother and their parents. It was inevitable that they would meet sooner or later and even though it was high likely that Shizuo would disguise himself, the actual meeting could have several unknown outcomes, especially if the girls were at home. To predict his brother's actions was already a hassle but combining that with those brats was near to impossible. Only the reactions of his mother were very easy to figure out.

Actually the whole thing hadn't gone the way the brunet teen wanted since Shizuo came with that request. Before he had still been in control but that his brother had accepted the whole thing and really slept with him only to see their parents again had been unexpected. Izaya didn't want them to meet up but his own pride had left him with no choice but to go through with it and give away the address. It had put him in such a bad mood that he even forgot to act like usual. Now the best solution was that no unnecessary conversations would come up but that chance was close to zero.

He better prepared himself for what was about to happen. His mood hadn't been improving at all in the following days and he felt like being alone for a while. That's why Izaya ended up on the roof of the school, partly skipping his classes and even declined most of the work offers. The only one he accepted was one of Shiki. That person wasn't someone he could easily decline and he actually felt better while working. Watching and manipulating humans was – of course – something which he enjoyed from the bottom of the heart. Using his improved mood to work some more helped the brunet a lot even though it didn't prevent him from thinking about the other stuff.

The home of the Orihara family was in the suburbs of Ikebukuro. That didn't mean much in a region that literally consisted only of masses of human beings but, compared to this neighbourhood, was quite tranquil. The Oriharas had a small house which was a bit old but the garden in front was well cared for. In said garden two girls with identical faces, brown hair and eyes were laying on a blanket, listening to some music and not caring about the rest of the world. Only when Shizuo approached the entrance did they move nearly at the same time to take a look at the visitor. Shizuo had only heard some small bits and pieces about them but their look, so similar to Izaya and himself, was enough to know that those two were Mairu and Kururi.

Their eyes widened as they saw him and the girl with longer hair spoke to him in a clear voice.

"Hello Oni-san. We haven't met each other before, right? This is Kururi and I am Mairu. It's nice to meet you."

Shizuo was perplexed and didn't know what to say. How were they able to tell the difference when even he himself thought of the disguise as close to perfect? While just standing there and unable to do anything, he reminded what Izaya had said before:

"… our dear parents won't ever know the difference. Can't say the same for the twins though."

His twin had been right on the second part and he hoped that the first part would be the same but right now how should he deal with those two?

"Ehm, nice to meet you too. How did you know that I'm not Izaya?"

The twins exchanged a look and then Mairu spoke again.

"Well, you'll know later. Based on your disguise, I'm guessing you don't want yourself to be exposed, right? Don't stand there for too long and just go in then. Mom should be in the living room right now, dad is working."

"T- thanks. I appreciate it."

"Just take it as a present for meeting for the first time."

Those girls were definitely weird. That was probably inevitable with Izaya as their older brother but still… The whole time only Mairu had been speaking while Kururi was just observing silently. They seemed to be one organism with two bodies and that it took them only seconds to recognize him even though they never met was scary as hell. If Shizuo were in Izaya's shoes, those two were definitely a possible reason to leave the house, seeing as he was already there, it would be a shame to not go inside.

When he opened the door he saw a little corridor with a wooden staircase on the right side and several doors on the left side and in front. He took a deep breath, stepped inside and closed the door. His heart was beating faster; in just a few seconds he would be able to see his mom again. As silent as possible, he opened the first door on his left. It seemed to be a guest bathroom. Behind the next door, he found a western-style kitchen. He went to the last door in the corridor and when he opened it, he was finally in the living room. He saw a middle aged woman next to the big window, watering the plants. Trying to not let his voice tremble, he greeted her.

"Hi mom."

"Ah, hello. So you haven't forgotten us yet, Izaya. You're really ungrateful to not drop by more often."

While talking, she had turned around. Shizuo could see her brown eyes, her hair had partly turned grey and her face had wrinkles but to him she was still as beautiful as the much younger girls in the garden. It was his mom.

"Well yeah. I was busy with school and other things…"

"Don't lie to me. You couldn't have been that busy," she came closer to him and continued and was getting more desperate with every following word. "But say: did you meet up with your brother already? You go to the same school as him, right? Is he doing fine? Do both still look so similar to each other? Does he have friends? Is the other family nice to him? He doesn't get bullied, right? You're nice to him, right?"

All those questions were fired at Shizuo with an amazing speed and he found himself speechless at the mass of questions.

"Now, say! Did you meet him?"

"Ehm yeah and he's doing fine."

It was weird to speak about himself as if he weren't here. He decided that it would be best to say only the necessary things.

"And his family and everything is really okay?"  
"Yeah, he said he loves his new family a lot."

"Does he hate us?" As she asked this question, her voice was shaking a lot.

"Well, he thinks it's more like you don't like him enough."

"Did you tell him that we didn't really want to give him away and that we would like to meet him, if he wants us to?"

"Then why did you give him away in the first place?"

Without thinking, Shizuo had asked this question and regretted it right away. He was hoping that she didn't see through his own need to get some answers that Izaya might already know. Ms. Orihara was looking at him a bit frightened and skipped the answer completely.

"Oh sorry, we are still standing here. Why don't we sit down? Do you want to drink something? I'll get us something."

Irritated by the sudden change of the topic, Shizuo agreed to it and sat down on the armchair standing in the middle of the room. While waiting for his mom to return, he looked around and saw that there were a lot of pictures hanging on the walls. First he thought they were only normal family pictures like every house had them but after looking at several, he felt that something was wrong. There were a lot of pictures with himself and Izaya as babies and small children as well as lot of pictures of the girls in all kinds of ages but pictures of the time when Izaya should have been in kindergarten were completely missing. Actually there were only pictures of special occasions with Izaya like a school entrance ceremony. If there hadn't been so many pictures of Kururi and Mairu, it wouldn't have been so weird. Shouldn't they have treasured Izaya, especially well if they couldn't take of both of them so that at least one of them could be happy?


	6. Chapter 6

After a moment or so, Ms. Orihara returned with two cups of coffee.

"Do you want milk or sugar in it?"

"Sugar, please."

"What's wrong with you? So polite..."

Watching Shizuo putting in 3 spoons of sugar, she asked: "And since when did you start taking that much sugar? It's not good for your health," there was still something weird with her. It was as if she wanted to continue talking about the unimportant things.

"Ehm, I just feel like it today," the now-brunet answered to avoid her getting suspicious about his identity. Even though he felt his mom being uncomfortable, he had to get answers. His eyes started to itch because of the contact lenses.

'So what to do? Try to get her to talk in a roundabout way by using the pictures, trying the direct approach once again or is there a different way to do it?' Shizuo knew he wasn't the indirect kind of person and his thoughts always ended up getting back to the direct approach. Izaya's way of doing things was a bit different from his but if he did take a wrong step here, he would reveal himself so he ended up asking the same question again, only in other words.

"Mom, c-can you tell me why Shizuo and I were separated? I would really like to know… and I am sure he wants to know as well."

It took her some moments to start speaking, as if she were fighting a silent fight with herself before she began.

"Well, I guess you both have the right to know, especially Shizuo. I want to tell it to him myself one day, if he doesn't hate us too much for it. You know, both of you were very young at that time but you were growing up so much faster than the other kids. I originally wanted to go with you to group meetings and other occasions where 2-3 year old kids could play with each other but it was completely futile. You both ignored them and had no interest playing with them. It seems like you, Izaya, were especially dependent on Shizuo and tried everything to get his attention. You didn't care what you did to succeed in that. If he wasn't willing to do what you wanted, you started teasing him in various ways and it didn't end with that. Our attention had to be on you all the time as well."

"But that's no reason to give Shizuo away, right?"

"True, but you were at a difficult age. I don't know how it would have turned out if we had given you away. You know, once when you both had an appointment with the doctor and when Shizuo was checked, you asked if Shizuo, as the one born after you, was some kind of spare parts depot for you. I was so embarrassed! As the time went by you even started getting violent. You see, you were an unknown danger for him. No other kid would have been able to say something like that. You were so jealous every time Shizuo had the attention that we feared you would try and get revenge on him for that later. The only thing we couldn't do was to let you grow up together. You could have hurt him for real some day!"

'This is ridiculous,' Shizuo thought.

"So you gave m- him away to protect him? What could I have done to him as a four year old child?"

"Even though you were so small, you were a dangerous person and even your dad and I couldn't predict your actions. Shizuo was such an innocent, sweet nice and normal child. He only changed when you were with him."

She was clearly on the verge of tears, holding her hands in front of her face, seeing the tragedy Shizuo couldn't understand. Izaya might not have been the nicest person on the world but not many children are really little angels and he himself wasn't as good as she claimed him to be either. Kazuka and Shizuo had fought in their own way as well which ended up with Kazuka eating his step brother's pudding and Shizuo breaking his bones because he had tried to throw the fridge at the younger one. So neither one of the twins were exactly what one would call harmless.

"But Shizuo wasn't that innocent either…" Shizuo started.

"You temper might be better now, Izaya. Actually I don't know if you changed at all or if you are only able to hide things better but if I had to decide that I couldn't allow you to go near Shizuo at all. Only the fact that he is all grown up now and that there are teachers watching over you at school let me sleep peacefully."

Shizuo's anger was rising and would soon give him problems. It was like Izaya, the kid who he thought was still wanted by his family, was actually some kind of black sheep. Their mom showed no concern at all for the guy with those crimson eyes which were so similar to the colour of blood. Shizuo had expected a lot of things but living with a person who fears her own child and doesn't seem to like him at all even though she tries to cover it up by behaving almost normally in front of that child was not what he searched for. He didn't want for Izaya to have such a home at all. Now he finally understood why Izaya never came back home. Even if the twin girls were a bit difficult, that was simply not enough of a reason for him to not come back to a loving home. This 'home' was disgusting. He didn't want to stay even longer. If she knew who he really was, she probably would change her attitude back to the moment when she asked about her second son, him. After a few words of excuse, he left his former home without looking back once.

When the former blond got back home, he first rid himself of his shoes and then of the contact lenses. He wished to never wear them again. When he threw them away, it was like he threw away his past as well. He wanted to never belong to that family again but what to do about his twin? Would Izaya even want to talk to him again? Him, the person he must resent the most? The one who was the beloved child was always the hated one as well.

It was 5 A.M. when the bell of Izaya's apartment rang. The dizzy, tired and drunk brunet reached the door and asked who the hell was standing at the other side of the door. When the answer came, he laughed and said that he has no reason to let his twin in. In reality, there was a bit of curiosity left in those crimson eyes but he wasn't that much of a masochist as to open the door for his worst enemy at a time like this.

"Please open the fucking door, Izaya. I have to talk to you."

"Don't wanna."

"Do you want me to break the door?"

"Do what you like."

"Are you sure you want me to wake the neighbours with that at a time like this? They will surely be really happy…"

A clicking sound assured Shizuo that he wouldn't need to take those drastic measures and he invited himself in. When he saw Izaya, he knew that he wasn't the only one who was lacking sleep and so he decided to go for plan B. He grabbed the smaller one's wrist and dragged him in the direction of the bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" Izaya asked.

"What to do? I am dead tired and need a pillow," the younger one answered.

"Didn't you want to talk?"

"That can wait."

With these words, Izaya was thrown on the bed. Since he wasn't sober, he couldn't react quite as fast as he wanted and before the older twin get get himself in a better position to fight back if necessary, he was already buried under a heavy right arm, which pulled him towards the arm's owner. There had been no lie in the younger one's words: Shizuo really used Izaya only as a cuddling pillow and went to sleep right away. The other boy, on the other hand, was first struggling against this closeness but when the breathing of the person next to him got slower and deeper he started to relax against his will. At least now the agile brunet had nothing to fear and seeing the other one lying there without any kind of defence nor expression, he himself couldn't help but to feel comfortable and safe. Soon, both were deeply asleep.

It was late in the afternoon when Izaya woke up again and it had been a long time since he had slept this well. That was why it took him several moments to realize that something was missing and that something he didn't want to think about hadn't taken place yet but like all good dreams, one always gets woken up by reality and this time was the same. He heard someone, probably his younger brother, working in the kitchen and with that he had to think about the last day as well. Even though Izaya felt a lot better, he wasn't really in the mood to confront the other one. There was no way he could escape his younger brother since they were in his own apartment and he had no real place to hide for a while but maybe he was able to escape him in another way, like making Shizuo angry, making Shizuo angry, evading the subject, making Shizuo angry or just start on the subject himself to control where the conversation goes. Each one of those options was suitable but since the brunet was the way he was, he would take the way of manipulation. So he changed his clothes and with a yawn and his left hand running through his hair, he came into the kitchen.

"No naked-apron act, too bad," was the first sentence he threw into the room.

"I am sorry. I would have done that especially for you, but you don't have an apron here, Izaya," was the answer which came straight back at him.

After uttering the last word, Shizuo turned his head into the direction his brother's words had come from and the older twin was silenced by the look the younger one gave him. It was a bright smile, with no evil intention in it. Since most times, the once blond guy could barely control his anger, this sight was something rare and almost precious. The silenced boy wondered if there was a time when his twin had shown this expression to anyone else before. Did he show it when he visited their parents? Did he show it to his foster family or even a girlfriend? If he had, if Izaya wasn't the only one which Shizuo showed that smile to, he had to get rid of those others. Nearly forgetting about his original intentions, the brunet was caught in his thoughts, having burned the after-image into his crimson eyes while the other one had already turned back and continued cooking.

They ate together without saying a word. Shizuo was a surprisingly good cook and so they preferred eating over talking. In addition to that, Izaya secretly looked at his counterpart. There was no smile left on the face but it was probably the longest time they ever spent with each other without any hint of malice between them.

Izaya still had the earlier plan in his mind to start the not avoidable conversation head-on. Not wanting to actually hear anything, he asked:

"So, how was meeting those who had discarded you?"


	7. Chapter 7

The words were anything but nice and they had the purpose to throw Shizuo in a corner with no way to escape, keeping him from asking hurtful questions as well. The former blond looked up and for the first time since his arrival in the morning, there was a shadow falling like a cloak over his beautiful golden eyes.

After having heard all those ridiculous things on the previous day, Shizuo noticed the intentions his brother had. He wasn't able to put them in clear words but that question was dripping out a lot of suppressed feelings. If he wasn't careful here, he could lose the fragile connection they had left. The seconds ticked by and he still hadn't come up with an answer. Damn, why was his brother the fucking smart one in a situation like this? To gain more time he tried being the evasive one for the time being.

"Well, it wasn't like the happy family get-together you might imagine. I went as 'Izaya' like you had suggested."

"I can see that."

Seeing his younger brother having a big question mark in the face, Izaya added:

"Your hair colour, it's still brown."

"Oh, yeah. I actually came to like this shitty colour."

"If it's so shitty, why do you like it now? Only to say it: you still have to answer the other question as well."

Shizuo didn't have an answer for the first question yet and couldn't say the reason for the second one was that he somehow got to like the colour since it reminded him so much of his other half. It wasn't the time yet to talk about things like that. He took a deep breath and finally decided to give an answer.

"To your first question: I won't ever go there again. I was already happy with my current family but since yesterday, I am really glad that I didn't grow up as an Orihara! That fucking bi… that woman has lost all sense of reason! What kind of car hit her that she was able to think that way? Oh, sorry… do you like her?"

A snicker assured him that he didn't go too far with his words but he should choose them more wisely or at least think at all. After he had started talking, the truth simply came out without him being able to control it. The snicker faded and the next question was:

"What did she tell you that you react this way?"

'Okay brain: THINK before you give the command to talk!'

"Well, ehm, she told me about the past and why they gave me away and such."

'That was better than the first try at least. You got yourself some time.'

"Oh so she did tell you how loved you were and that the bad Iza-iza was at fault for everything. Congrats."

'Shit' was Shizuo's first thought. That reaction was exactly the thing he didn't want to happen but it was probably inevitable considering the whole situation. Now the most important thing was to somehow get Izaya to understand that he wasn't agreeing with that bitch at all and that he truly liked him and not only since yesterday.

"I would put it in other words, but I guess that wraps it up, yes. But I want you to know that I hate her for thinking like that. It is ridiculous and totally makes no sense and… and it was completely their fault! They could have tried more and better and I don't think they 'loved' any of us for real because they, ehm, they should have done a better job, you know? I mean they were, are our parents and it's their damn duty. They never gave us a real chance, did they? Fuck, I can't say it well."

Shizuo was desperate and it was clearly visible even in his body language. As he continued speaking, he had been grabbing the table with his hands and leaned forward to close the physical distance between the both of them.

Izaya on the other hand had been trying to evade eye contact and looked somewhere behind his counterpart but now he returned the look.

"Wow, she must have told you a lot. That must have been the longest time she talked to 'me' since they gave you away."

"Really?" with astonishment and without thinking, the former blond had spoken once again and regretted it right away.

"Eh, you don't have to answer. It doesn't change a thing for me since I have lost all my interest in them for real.

"It's so nice that you have a second family. So it doesn't matter to you since you don't lose anything either way. That must be a great feeling."

The brunet's voice didn't sound any different than his normal one but his expression couldn't follow that example completely. The younger twin had to come up with something which would help him getting through the conversation without causing any more harm.

"That's not what I mean, Izaya. I think that I would not choose the Orihara family even if I had no one else to rely on anymore. Of course I am glad that I have my current family but that doesn't account to my decision at all. I won't ever forgive them."

"Then tell me: if you don't need the 'Orihara family' anymore, why are you here with one of their members?"

Another question without an answer he could talk about in a situation like this. Or was it okay for Shizuo to say it?

"We are twins. We are different. You are me and I am you. I don't want to live without you. That doesn't make any sense, does it? Does it bother you? I mean me being here?"

Izaya looked at him without any readable expression. He was neither laughing nor looking angry. His older brother just looked right at him with those mysterious eyes for an eternity as it seemed.

"I don't know," was his answer.

"Well, then… I think, I guess it's better for me to go and… let you think about that for some time," the former blond was hurt by this answer but he didn't want to show that. Those words were at least better than a clear rejection.

"You're not acting like yourself, you know?" Izaya mentioned.

"Normally, you act differently yourself."

Finally, after all those exchanged words, the younger twin heard a laughter which he had missed for quite some time. It was similar to the usual wicked kind which was always a sign of mischief but for him it was a sign that he was still allowed to hope.

"That's true as well. Actually, why don't you stay here some more so that I can find my answer faster? I don't have anything to do today either way."

Somehow it sounded seductive.

"I don't mind but we have a test coming up in two days, don't you need to stu- of course you don't but I have to actually. Do you have at least some notes he- you don't have notes for anything, right?"

Thinking about how fast a conversation could change for a moment, Shizuo felt that it might be just them avoiding it right now and it was him who started avoiding it.

"No, I don't have any notes but I do have the textbooks if you need them."

"They are only helpful if I have the answers to the questions."

The smaller brunet smirked.

"Oh godly Izaya, would you be so kind and help me with my studies? Then I'll gratefully accept your invitation to stay here for another while."

Only the wish to stay with his second half could force Shizuo to say such a sentence. His own dignity told him that he should hang himself even though it was mentioned as a joke but who cares about dignity if the person one needs most in the world is standing right there?

For the major part of the day, the apartment was peaceful. Izaya enjoyed teaching and correcting his younger brother - in his own way - while the other one had a hard time to cope with the situation of being dependant on the person who tried to aggravate, distract and tease him as much as possible. Over all, it was the best result Shizuo had been able to hope for. In the late afternoon, they had a late lunch and even though he didn't want to, Shizuo decided to go home after it.

"I guess I could handle seeing you from time to time," the older brother said.

The golden eyes of the younger boy widened and he froze on spot.

"What?" Izaya laughed. "You look like a paedophile whose child-porns weren't taken away by the police."

"Wanna die?" Shizuo asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, see ya."

"Bye, see you in school."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two months since then. The brothers had been talking from time to time in school, Izaya had visited Shizuo's family and this weekend Shizuo was supposed to visit him. Their relationship had almost gone back to normal during this time. A broken mobile, several broken windows and something which originally was a locker were proof of that. On Friday, after school, they went back together to Izaya's apartment.

The former blond had an extra bag of clothes with him. They hadn't actually decided to spend the whole weekend together but somehow he got the feeling those clothes would become necessary. On the way back, they stopped by a convenience store and – after having a fight over what to eat – bought stuff for dinner. It was probably a good thing that there wouldn't be other people at the older twin's place because the question for why exactly they had 'Ootoro-Pancakes' for dinner would have been the last thing that person would have the chance to ask.

Maybe the stomach ache that followed had a play in it but both weren't in the condition to fight over their messed up meal and decided to forget about it and get themselves a comfortable space on the couch – each leaning against opposite ends of it – while watching a movie. It wasn't clear whether they actually paid attention to what happened on the screen but what became clear was the distance: they kept in the beginning, but it shrunk as the movie progressed. After what it seemed half an hour, Izaya exclaimed that his stomach was in such a bad condition, he needed some kind of heat pack to cure it. With that said, he crawled over to Shizuo, elbowed him in the stomach and before the younger brother could show any reaction but pain, Izaya reached out for a blanket lying next to the couch, threw it around both of them, leaned himself against his brother and continued looking at the screen.

As the pain vanished, Shizuo tried to understand what was happening. Was this the way his brother was showing him affection? Did he want to feel some person's warmth? Was it to mess with him? Whatever it was, the younger one's heartbeat increased noticeably and inside him grew a happy, warm feeling without asking for his opinion. He was unsure on what to do, but then he settled with laying an arm around his brother. Even when the movie ended and the screen turned black, they continued to sit close to each other on that couch. There wasn't a need for talk. They just sat there, staring into the darkness, enjoyed the moment and not that much later they were both deep asleep.

It was almost noon when both were awake and fighting for a change. The cause of their fight wasn't important and they had already forgotten the reason after a few seconds but as always there were casualties. Today's victim was a pillow which had lost almost all of its feathers as well as a spoon stuck in the wall near the bathroom door. A startling amount of sharp knifes and other kitchen essentials were lying across the apartment. The cups had luck in the misery and fell down from the table before they could have ended up as weapons. Exercising – fighting and the clean-up following – in the morning made the two hungry and they settled for a second breakfast with the leftovers from the morning.

"So, any plans for today, Izaya?" the younger one asked in regained self-control.

"You mean any which won't end up destroying the house?"

Izaya couldn't help grinning. Shizuo joined in. It was clear that if they were given a survey about their hobbies, 'fighting with the twin brother' would receive quite a high ranking.

"Yeah, that would be better I guess."

"No, I haven't made any plans. Knowing you, you'd cross them anyway."

"Why would I –", Shizuo stopped himself getting angry at the remark, instead closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then started again.

"If there is nothing special you wanna do… then how about we go outside and just hang out?"

"Like what? A date?" Izaya asked almost innocently and while leaning forward, supporting his head with his folded hands, another sneaky grin formed on the older one's face and eventually reached his eyes.

"A-actually, no. Nothing like that. Just meeting up with Shinra or going to an arcade or something like that. Why? W-would you like to? Go on a date?" There was no helping it, Shizuo's burning cheeks clearly showed how embarrassed he felt.

"It seems like it would be fun to walk around while clinging to you like a teenage girl. I bet you're not up for that though." In the meanwhilethe younger one's cheeks had already turned red like cherry peppers.

'If Izaya had been a girl things would have been easier', Shizuo thought, but then he suddenly remembered that even if his mirror actually was one, they would have still been siblings and any kind of closer relationship would still have been anything but normal. Not that he wanted a lover anyway and surely not the one sitting in front of him.

"So, wanna go and meet up with Shinra or what?", he asked to evade the other twin's remark.

"Well if you miss him sooo much, I guess we could do that. Wanna ask Dotachin as well? The more the merrier", was the answer he got from Izaya.

"Sure, why not", said Shizuo while his brother was already getting his phone to call the others for a meet up.

They enjoyed themselves quite a bit, playing several games at the arcade closest to their school and simply not caring for anything. Adding to Shizuo's mood, Shinra and him won at bowling against the others since Kadota really sucked at it. Later they ate sushi and all of them returned to Shinra's place since it was the closest. They watched some movies and someone got the idea to scavenge the pantry, finding some sake and other alcohol. Being teens, they couldn't really resist taking it since Shinra's father wasn't even in the country and – being teens – a drinking game or two later, they were quite smashed. When Kadota fell asleep on the couch, it was time for the twins to stagger home.

The following day, Shizuo awoke with a headache and at first was surprised to look at the familiar ceiling. He had a hard time recollecting what had happened after the second bottle of sake and how they got home but thinking about it some more, he quickly turned his head towards his brother and turned bright red at the same time. Now, he had really done it! It had only taken him some alcohol to forget about everything he had thought about the day before at breakfast. And it was his own fault as well!

When they had finally made it to bed the night before, it was Shizuo who hadn't allowed his older brother to fall asleep. First he simply and almost forcefully cuddled up to him, then - feeling it wasn't close to enough - started to kiss every inch of the body next to him. First the shoulder, the neck, he even licked the one earlobe he could barley reach. Only then Izaya was awake enough again to actually react and he turned himself over to look into his brother's golden eyes to tell him to stop but instead his mouth was invaded violently by a horny drunk who then pulled him closer and started caressing the rest of his body. Shizuo's hands weren't very gentle, but rather possessive and almost brutal in showing his affection towards his object of passion.

Even though or especially because of it, the older one woke up entirely and felt himself heating up to the touching. As expected though, he wasn't the type to be dominated easily and tried to gain control of the situation by going directly for his opponent's already hardened part, touching it rather softly and teasingly. The other one's reaction was instant. Shizuo let out a moan and seemed already close to paradise but after a few moments of enjoying the sweet torture, he regained his senses, grabbed a nearby belt, restrained the arms of his brother with it and allowed no further resistance. Following that, Shizuo grabbed the tube of lubricant and put some on his hand after ripping apart the last piece of clothing his brother had been wearing. Placing kisses on Izaya's body, first one, then another of Shizuo's fingers slowly entered the body of the older twin. Wondering how the more private parts of his twin would taste like, the younger one moved himself between the legs of the other and started to lick the tip of his brother's member. It was far from disgusting, he actually became quite engrossed with it and wanted to play some more but by that time Izaya had started to sweat and moan due to this unexpected pleasure. One look to that lewd face was enough to make his own dick throb unbearably and he quickly positioned himself over his brother and entered his behind with a deep need for more closeness, for a feeling of completeness and for a release which couldn't come fast enough. His pace was quick and rough but neither of them minded it one bit. When they came, Shizuo collapsed on his brother and it felt as if he had released all that built up stress from the past few weeks at once. A few moments later though, Izaya had freed his hands quite easily from the belt and started a second round, delaying any thoughts of sleep until dawn.


End file.
